There Was a Knock at the Door
by Wrastrix
Summary: Rating might have to up at one point :. Why was Harry completely in denial?Please RR :


_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met  
[Samson lyrics on came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
and kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
and he kissed me 'til the mornin' light

Samson went back to bed  
not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first  


- Regina Spektor, Samson

Beneath the slowly darkening sky a soft breeze blew, sending a small shiver around the little village. Witches and demons ran past with little bags of goodies and threatening pranks hidden in their robes that mother made that morning. Voices echoed, and laughed, and hushed whispers followed the figures that crept about as stealthy as cats. Into the darkness they ran without cares in the world.

However, in one little house, there was not much movement. The evening was coming to an end, and if you looked closely enough into the window of the cottage you could just make out a father and his baby son; people ignored this house because there were no promised treats, but yet one figure seemed to be staring at it from across the road beneath a lamp, and had been doing for some time, his eyes peering out from beneath a cloak towards the little place before him

He would continue, until it was time.

There was a knock on the door, causing James to look sharply around towards the dark hall, his eyes narrowing softly.

"Whos there?" he called, frowning slightly when there came no answer.

"James?" a woman answered, appearing from behind the door that led to the kitchen; she wiped her hands on her apron and noticed her husband's shoulders tense up in a way she hadn't seen for some time. In the background a baby yawned softly, his eyes bright as he looked over towards his dad.

"Hello?" he asked again, his voice shaking slightly. "Come on Padfoot, very funny, ha ha. Halloween…yeah, I get it. Now, will you come inside?"

There was no answer.

Lily gave James a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Nobody's supposed to know that we're here," Lily said to him. "Why is somebody bothering us?"

"It's probably just one of those kids…they'll go away if we stay…" he whispered, his voice thick with something she couldn't quite pinpoint. Disbelief, she noted after a moment of silence that seemed to suck the air up that surrounded them."

"No, James. Why don't you go and open it?"

"I don't know, Lils…something's not quite –"

James drew his wand as a knock sounded from outside, and Lily followed suit. She walked cautiously into the front room and went to the door, peering through the eyehole. As she did, she was flung back with a muffled cry as the door exploded from its hinges and flew inside. A white smoke hovered around the doorway for just a moment, and then in stepped a tall, pale man in a black cloak; time seemed to stop for a moment as a sound of rushing air seemed to fill the space, the two men staring at each other with as much emotion as one could muster from the emotions of fear and hate.

"Voldemort," James whispered.

The Dark Lord drew his wand out of his robes. Lily ran over to James and Harry.

"Run, Lily!" James cried as he ran over to the sofa. "Take Harry, run!"

He shoved his son into Lily's chest. She started to protest, but took Harry and ran into the back dining room.

"How did you know, Voldemort?" James asked.

Voldemort sneered sinisterly.

"Your Secret Keeper was a weak a feeble thing," Voldemort hissed, his eyes glittering. "He was one with my men. Not one of my best, but he is one with me."

"You lie," he whispered angrily, watching, as the Dark Lord looked him straight in the eyes. "He was…"

"He was a traitor, much like yourself. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here, James. Expelliarmus!"

James' wand flew out of his hand and into Voldemort's. It seemed almost too easy for him, and he cackled evilly.

"I would have expected more from you!" he mocked. Tossing James' wand to the side, Voldemort once more pointed his wand at James with an inhumane sneer on his scaly features. James, in a last and desperate attempt, dove and knocked Voldemort down. Swinging his left fist, he cracked Voldemort's jaw. There was no blood, for this enemy was no normal human. Voldemort simply cracked his jaw back into place and grinned. He tossed James off. James rolled and grabbed his wand.

"Crucio!" he screamed.

The spell hit Voldemort, and he started to writhe. After a moment, though, he stopped shaking. He straightened up, and turned his face to James, and sneered. James tried another.

"Learning lessons from your father?" he mocked. "Tut tut…"

"Imperio!" James yelled with all the power he ever could.

Voldemort froze, but then showed again that he had blocked it by raising his wand and pointing it at James.

"You aren't that good, Potter," he said. "Perhaps your father was _truly_ a weakling, after all."

James dove at Voldemort again, but this time the Dark Lord was ready.

"Avada Kadavra!" he croaked.

There was a blinding flash of vicious green light and James fell to the ground; silence followed.

He did not move. Voldemort stepped over him and into the next room, where he immediately saw Lily cowering in a corner, Harry in her hands. He stepped forward, holding out his hands. Lily looked at him and pulled Harry closer to her as she looked into those cold heartless eyes. There was something in them, there, just for a second, that she was lost in. Had she imagined it?

"Give him to me Lillian," he ordered.

"No!" Lily screamed, crying as she was brought back with a thud to reality. "Not Harry! Please, take me, not Harry!"

"Give him to me!" he repeated.

"NO!" Lily whispered. "No, no, please…don't hurt Harry. Please…"

She put Harry on the ground and lay her body over him. He started to cry beneath her, not because she was on him, but because he was scared, too.

Voldemort shook his head.

"You always have to make it so difficult Lillian. Avada Kadavra!"

Lily fell off Harry, and the baby lay there, looking up at the murderer of his parents, completely unaware of what was going on, but knowing that it was not right, and this scared him.

"And now I shall be done with you," Voldemort hissed, sneering as he said this. He pointed his wand at Harry's tiny head, pausing for just a moment as he took in his surroundings, and the emerald green eyes that stared back at him with mild curiosity... "Avada Kadavra!"

The blinding green light exploded from the end of Voldemort's wand, and headed straight at Harry's head. The light being violently bright, Harry screamed, shutting his eyes. The spell hit Harry in the forehead, and Voldemort cackled. But it didn't go away or sink into Harry; instead, it flung back at Voldemort, who was caught completely off guard.

"NO!" he screamed.

The spell hit him directly in the chest. He exploded like an atomic bomb, blasting apart the house. But, when the fire and smoke had cleared, Harry still lay on the ground, alive and crying. Voldemort was gone, but he was alive; somewhere. Harry screamed louder. He screamed for his mum; he screamed for his dad; he screamed for the pain from the lightning bolt scar that was imprinted in his forehead where the curse had hit, burning its mark into his face.

Then, it stopped. Harry took his hands away from his face and sprawled over to his father's body.

Harry tried to shake him, but he was cold, and didn't move. His bottom lip started to tremble and he put his hand onto his father's cheek.

"Daddy." Slowly, his eyes opened! Harry was sure of that, for Daddy was talking to him. Harry saw his eyes open, saw the pain within them and yet saw the little smile that filtered through his father's face

He took Harry's tiny hand, and Harry could see tears streaming into his eyes.

"Harry," he whispered with agony. "I'm going to miss you so much. Don't forget me kid. I love you, Harry." He reached for the necklace hidden within the folds of his jumper and with an agonising air of determination, James placed it around his son's neck and the cut on his forehead. "Look after it for me, kiddo. You never know when you might need it." He stroked his child's cheek, and Harry saw his eyes closing slowly. There was no pain in his father's face. He was gone. He was dead.

Harry started crying heavily, getting his father's wand and trying to mutter a spell, but he could not speak. Something was blocking his throat. His baby wrap was covered in blood, and tears. He heard footsteps coming from the outside of the house and he turned to see a giant come into the house. He looked around, and Harry saw a tear form in his eye. He went over to Harry and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

"You're alright now Harry. We'll look after you."


End file.
